sin titulo
by fanfic designer
Summary: Colección de serie de varios caps de LietPol, fluff, pueden leerse como continuación uno del otro o por separado. Algunos ambientados antes de la unión de Krewo ,otras después de la guerra . 5 capis! Gracias por leer espero les guste. Dejen Reviews!
1. sin titulo 1

**Konichiwua! He vuelto con mas fluff the LietPol espero les agrade este pequeñín y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the world series y Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, (a quien admiro en sobre manera porque supo combinar dos cosas que parecían incompatibles: historia-comedia, arrancando muchas risas y haciendo que adorada a sus maravillosos personajes , toda mi admiración para él y su gran ingenio, originalidad e imaginación n_n) no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol desde el punto de vista de Lituania

**Sin titulo**

Habíamos vuelto a tener otra de esas partidas de ajedrez en las cuales "Po" tenía que ganar a como diera lugar "las reglas polacas" así lo estipulaban , así que era obvio que Polonia seria siempre el único ganador. Después de lanzar todas las piezas por el suelo , se quedaba riendo a carcajadas en mi cara, argumentando que mis gestos de perdedor eran demasiado graciosas y lo mataban "totalmente" de la risa.

-hahahahaha , Hay Liet deberías ver tu rostro totalmente gracioso , yo siempre gano-decía mientras se secaba una lagrimilla del ojo de tanto reír

-Eso es porque siempre haces trama , ¡que injusto!-me quejé abrazando una almohada mientras apoyaba mi cansada cabeza sobre la mullida y suave superficie

-Claro que no , es que no sabes jugar con las reglas de Polonia , eso es lo que pasa por eso pierdes todo el tiempo . En serio deberías ver tu rostro …. Hahahahahaha- seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente sin embargo que se riera de mi ya no era algo que me importara al fin de cuentas ya que había acostumbrado a su forma de ser .

Cuando me di cuenta Polonia estaba muy cerca de mi podía ver su cara divertida a centímetros de la mía , sin dejar de reír … pero ...

"_Espera un momento .. esa risa ya no es la de siempre .. parece más bien un a risa nerviosa .. pero…¿por qué? _

Sentí el cosquilleo de su cabello rubio y me invadió un penetrante olor a Té verde y golosinas dulces , sin parar de reír me abrazó, atrajo mi rostro al suyo y me besó los labios. Sentí que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se me subía a la cara violentamente y que el corazón me latía en los oídos , sus labios temblaban un poco ante el delicado contacto .

"_Así que era eso.. con que razón"_ –El beso fue breve y me tomó por sorpresa , pero después de unos segundos simplemente me dejé llevar cerré mis ojos y correspondí el beso , aunque fue con algo de torpeza , el beso era tímido pero muy agradable , los labios de Po eran realmente suaves y su saliva tenía un delicioso sabor . Nos separamos sin aire , sofocados , todo su rostro estaba bellamente ruborizado .

-Gra.. gracias- fue todo lo que logré articular después de un largo e incomodo rato en que solo nos quedamos viendo uno al otro

-Hmm .. rayos que desorden totalmente inaceptable, no te quedes allí sentado ayúdame a recoger todo!-dijo de la nada incorporándose y se puso a recoger el desorden y a guardar las piezas de ajedrez en su caja, le ayudé en silencio , sonriente y muy feliz .

A la siguiente yo tomaría la iniciativa y le devolvería el beso .

**-Fin-**

Bueno sin duda tuve una recaída en el fluff espero les haya gustado gracias por leer


	2. sin titulo 2

**Konichiwua! Hoy les traigo otro LietPol espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, (a quien admiro en sobre manera porque supo combinar dos cosas que parecían incompatibles: historia-comedia, arrancando muchas risas y haciendo que adorada a sus maravillosos personajes , toda mi admiración para él y su gran ingenio, originalidad e imaginación n_n) no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol Desde el punto de vista de Lituania primera persona

**Nota**: lo que tenga "*" , tiene píe de pagina . Posible segunda parte de "Sin titulo 1" . Altos índices de azúcar no apto para diabéticos .

**Sin título 2 **

Después de tanto tiempo añorando algo, al fin se le cumplió. Lituania y sus hermanos bálticos finalmente habían conseguido su independencia de Rusia y podrían abandonar la mansión Braginski en paz… Era increíble que Iván hubiese aceptado firmar los papeles por las buenas y sin chistar , de verás parecía un milagro.

¿Pero ahora qué?... esa era la pregunta.

**Lituania's Pov**

Tal vez debería contarle a Polonia que finalmente soy una republica independiente y darle la buena nueva, seguro se alegra mucho por mí .

Fue un largo y cansado viaje, cuando llagué ya era de noche , aun así llamé a la puerta nadie respondió seguramente Feliks estaba durmiendo .Me quedé contemplando su casa , se veía igual que hacía siglos cuando había estado allí, me pareció un sueño, casi podría haber asegurado que despertaría de pronto en la oscura y pequeña habitación que compartía con Eduard y Raivis . Pero no .. no desperté porque era real , incluso ahora me estaba pinchando la mejilla izquierda para asegurarme . Ya confirmado.. no estaba soñando.

El lugar se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba , tal vez solo había pintado las paredes de su casa por un rosa pálido y la cerca también pinatada de rosa solo que de un tono un poco mas fuerte (pequeños arreglos que siempre hacia a fin de año), el techito de teja de dos aguas pintado de rojo , el árbol de nísperos en el jardín , las azaleas blancas y la bandera roja con blanco en el asta del techo, y el viejo buzón pintado de fucsia con el nombre y apellido humanos de Po. Se veía acogedora , distinguí también el viejo granero y el establito .. ¿me pregunto si Po aun tendrá ponnys?

Llamé otra vez a la puerta y traté de ver por la ventanita , todo estaba a oscuras , de pronto escuché pasos y la puerta se entre abrió un poco asomó una cabellera rubia y tímida cuando me vio los ojos se le abrieron como platos, se los estregó un par de veces como cerciorándose de no estar todavía dormido y que yo no era un sueño o una aparición , lo cual era comprensible siendo las 2:34 de la madrugada

-¿Liet?..-preguntó vacilante y sin creérselo aun

-Hola.. Po, lamento la hora es que el viaje es largo .. y pues .. – se me lanzó encima como niño caímos al suelo entre la grama de la entrada llevaba puesto un pijama de rayas rosas y pantuflas blancas las cuales salieron volando al caer el sobre mi

-TIPO! NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-jajajaja -sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo , sentir su olor, su calor, ver su rostro me alegró tanto , nos quedamos abrazados en el suelo.

Así fue como regresé a su lado .

Pasé varios meses en casa de Polonia hasta que Po me comentó que tenía problemas económicos se sinceró conmigo y yo con él , yo estaba en las mismas condiciones , decidimos hacer una especie de alianza no sería como la unión de Krewo, pero sería una alianza después de todo , una alianza económica . Polonia tenia ponis y cabras , así que podíamos vender leche, se nos ocurrió comprar una carreta y usar los ponis para tirar de ella , íbamos a la cuidad un par de veces por semana a vender la leche . Aquel era un trabajo tan tranquilo y la vida en lo rural me encantaba , me recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando llevábamos una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones juntos , y por fin volvía a ser feliz .

Una tarde de sábado en la que estábamos en un barquito de los cuales rentábamos a los pesqueros cada fin de semana , esta vez nos adentramos un poco mas después de los rompe olas, pues allí había mejor pesca (habíamos comenzado a vender pescado pues descubrimos que así nos iba muy bien y así reuniríamos más dinero), estábamos decididos a vender todo el atún y el arenque*. El cielo sobre nuestras cabezas era de un azul infinito, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y el sol brillaba esplendoroso, la suave brisa olía a mar y algunas gaviotas sobre volaban el muelle .

Ya llevábamos un buen rato y nada picaba , Feliks parecía completamente aburrido viendo absorto la red ,hacía calor , el llevaba un enorme sobrero de ala ancha hecho de paja , el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta , y yo tenía un gorro de palma, de pronto algo comenzó a salpicar en el agua

-LIET!

Ayudé a Feliks a halar la red , la cual pesaba más que nosotros dos juntos

-vamos Liet como que hala con más fuerza!

-si, ya sé Dios ¿habremos pescado una ballena?

-jajajaja totalmente!

-a la cuenta de 3

-1..

-..2..

-3!

Halamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, unos 40 a 50 paces entre atún, sardinas y arenques saltaban y chapoteaban sobre cubierta, del esfuerzo del impulso salimos despedidos sobre el piso de madera del barquito ,nuestros gorros salieron volando y se los llevó el mar .

Cuando abrí los ojos tenia a Polonia debajo mío, me incorporé apenado y asustado de haberlo lastimado con mi peso , pero al perecer estaba bien, nos quedamos viendo estábamos rostro a rostro; el cabello rubio se le había soltado , nuestras miradas se perdieron la una en la otra por interminables minutos que parecían siglos , sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían vaciarse en los míos sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago , desde aquella vez cuando jugamos al ajedrez hacia tantísimo tiempo que no nos habíamos vuelto a besar, me ruboricé al recordarlo y al parecer a él también le vino el mismo recuerdo a la mente , lo digo por la expresión que tenía en su rostro , las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida en la mía. Bajé mi mirada a sus labios entre abiertos y a sus ojos y de nuevo a sus labios y el estudiaba mi rostro con una intensidad que me hacia quemar la piel.

En aquella ocasión nos habíamos besado sin tener que explicarnos nada, y esta vez quería ser yo el de la iniciativa , y aprovechando nuestra comprometedora postura comencé primero por acariciarle suavemente la nariz, las mejillas arreboladas, y pasar mis dedos por sus cabellos de finos hilos de dorada seda y por último con nerviosismo y deseo rocé sus labios entre abiertos, poco a poco acorté la poca distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y lo besé , cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar , el oleaje mecía nuestro bote y el tamborileo de las colas y aletas de los peces saltando frenéticos sobre cubierta me trasportaban a un mundo tan irreal .

Una escena extraña , pero romántica , Po me tomó de la nuca y profundizó nuestro beso , apreté mas mis labios contra los suyos , él entre abrió su boca en un breve y contenido gemido el cual aproveché para introducir mi necesitada lengua en su interior , necesitaba de su sabor , de su saliva; de su calor.

Se escuchaba el rumor de las olas , el graznido cercano de las gaviotas y pelicanos mientras el mar seguía meciendo suavemente nuestra ligera embarcación como acunándonos , el beso fue más largo y pasional que el último que nos habíamos dado tiempo atrás y debo admitir que me costó trabajo imaginar cómo le habíamos hecho para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la unión de nuestros labios .

Fue la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones los que nos hizo separamos ;de lo contario nos hubiéramos besado eternamente . Al separarnos contemplé el rostro de Feliks con adoración , me sonrió, con esa dulce sonrisita cómplice, le di un suave y rápido beso en la frente y lo ayudé a incorporarse , recogimos los pescados y los guardamos en los barriles que llevábamos , sin decirnos nada . Feliks solo me sonreía coquetamente con las mejillas rojas como manzanas , lo cual era una buena seña , sin duda lo había hecho bien.

Me sentía gloriosamente contento de haber recuperado mi vida con Feliks ,yo era la persona más feliz del mundo .

Regresamos al muelle , el mar y el cielo se fusionaban en el horizonte y mi corazón latía y danzaba felizmente en mi pecho .

**FiN**

Lo sé pásenme la factura del doctor por que seguro han tenido un alza en la insulina , gracias por leer

*Los **arenques** son un género que abarca unas 15 especies de peces teleósteos, de color azul, eurihalinos y nativos de las aguas templadas y poco profundas del Océano Atlántico y el Mar Báltico.


	3. Sin titulo 3

**Konichiwua! Hoy les traigo otro LietPol espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, (a quien admiro en sobre manera porque supo combinar dos cosas que parecían incompatibles: historia-comedia, arrancando muchas risas y haciendo que adorada a sus maravillosos personajes , toda mi admiración para él y su gran ingenio, originalidad e imaginación n_n) no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol Desde el punto de vista de Lituania primera persona

**Nota**:. Posible continuación de "Sin titulo 2" . Altos índices de azúcar no apto para diabéticos .

**Sin título 3 **

Después de que vendimos todo el pescado y la leche , teníamos suficiente dinero como para darnos algún gustito, tenía pensado preguntarle a Polonia si quería comprar algo en especial , entonces pasamos por una pequeña tienda licorera y vimos sino al mismo tiempo , unas botellitas de licor color rosado que llamaron nuestra atención sobre todo a Feliks a quien se le iluminaron los ojos y los abrió desmesuradamente

Nos conocíamos tan bien el uno al otro para saber que teníamos que comprar le botellita a como diera lugar .

Volvimos a casa y saqué un par de copas para vino y algo del pastel que habíamos horneado la tarde anterior.

Feliks no paraba de ver la burbujeante bebida rosa , yo no podía dejar de pensar que los delas licoreras cada día estaban más excéntricos al hacer champaña rosada sabor cereza y melocotón , toda una extravagancia pero Feliks estaba más que feliz , lo sabía por la manera como brillaban sus ojos verdes y las sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía en la cara .

Destapé la botella con el abrecorchos hizo un sonido característico de festividad , y la espuma rosada salió despedida , serví las dos copas , debo admitir que a pesar del inusual color , era atractivo ver ese liquido espumeante trasparente deslizarse seductor por la copa de vidrio.

-bueno .. y .. ¿ que estamos celebrando?-le pregunté divertido a Feliks quien no paraba de ver con ojos atentos las dos copitas llenas del liquido rosa

-no sé.. que tuvimos una buena venta y que eres libre del escalofriante y estúpido de Russia?-me preguntó divertido , en definitiva Po nunca aceptaría a Iván jamás iba a ser de su agrado ni en un millón de siglos

-jajajaja me parece bien

Chocamos nuestras copas y dimos un largo sorbo, la bebida estaba algo dulce para mi gusto pero tampoco estaba mal , Polonia se relamió los labios como lo haría un gatito quien acaba de beberse toda su leche.

-nada mal..

Nos quedamos en silencio absortos en el sabor de la champaña , Polonia sirvió un poco mas de bebida en nuestras copas

-también …estamos celebrando lo que pasó en el barquito..-me dijo alzando los ojos y mirándome coquetamente , sentí la cara arder no pensé que lo mencionaría .

-ahh .. eso.. yo..

Se rió divertido , y dio otro largo trago a su bebida me sonrió con dulzura y yo no sabía ni dónde meterme , no creí de verdad que lo sacaría colación.

-hay Liet deberías ver tu cara… estas tan colorado .. que divertido –


	4. sin titulo 4

**Konichiwua! Hoy les traigo otro LietPol espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol Narración en tercera persona y luego en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Polonia

**Nota**:. Posible cuarta parte de "Sin titulo 1, continuación de sin titulo 3 " . Un poco _**angst.**_

Nombre humanos : Lituania: Toris ; Polonia: Feliks

**Sin título 4 **

El tejado rojo de la pequeña casita estaba cubierto de nuevo de blanca nieve pese a que Liet y Po se había pasado el fin de semana entero paleándola y despejando la nieve de la entrada. El mal clima llevaba ya varios días y no habían podido ir a pescar ni tampoco pudieron vender leche. A Toris se le ocurrió la idea de hornear pan y vender chocolate caliente y café y fue buena venta pero cada día hacia mas frio y era más difícil salir a vender el pan y el las bebidas que se enfriaban de inmediato aun en los termos .

Por fortuna habían logrado ahorrar algo de dinero de lo que habían vendido en verano y habían podido abastecerse de suficientes cosas para pasar el crudo invierno, claro que nunca sería tan frio como el invierno en Rusia .

Las dos naciones dormían cómodamente pero Liet se revolvía entre las sábanas , pues algo perturbaba sus tranquilos sueños.

La escena se repetía una y mil veces en su mente , hacía tiempo que no había tenido esa pesadilla , pero ahora volvía mas vivida que nunca , la nieve blanquísima manchada de roja sangre escarlata de los solados , el otro a podredumbre y pólvora, Rusia arrastrándolo a la fuerza a su lado sin darle oportunidad de decidir, lo jalaba con su mano prensora y Polonia tendido en el suelo solo lo veían impotente cómo se lo llevaban lejos de su lado

-POLONIA!

-POLONIAAA!

-deberías ver tu expresión ,Liet –le había dicho sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarlo , por evitar que se lo llevaran contra su voluntad a ser un subordinado de la Rusia Soviética .

-POLONIAAA… Feliksss.. no dejes que nos separen .. por favor …

Se despertó sobresaltado , sudando y jadeando , las lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos sin permiso y Polonia que dormía a su lado se despertó también

-Liet? Que pasa? Estas bien?-

**Polonia's Pov **

Liet estaba completamente quebrado , se echó a llorar en mis brazos desconsoladamente , y yo no sabía qué hacer, sentía un nudo en la garganta y como si se quebrara algo en mi interior , solo podía pasarle las manos por la espalda aricarle los cabellos y decirle que solo había sido un feo sueño y que todo estaba bien

-Po.. fue una pesadilla.. pero estoy mejor-dijo recomponiéndose un poco , le sequé las mejillas húmedas de lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y le ofrecí un poco de agua , fui corriendo hasta la cocina y volví con un vaso de agua pura , la cual se bebió de un par de tragos

-gracias ..

-¿mejor?

-si… es una pesadilla recurrente que tenía antes, pero no sé porque justo ahora volvió para atormentarme –me dijo apenado , colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas y poniendo el vaso vacio de agua sobre la mesa de noche .

- que sucede en la pesadilla?-me aventuré a preguntarle

-la nieve cae y hay cuerpos cubiertos de sangre , y está Russia que me llevaba a la fuerza lejos de ti … -la voz se le entrecorta, se cubre la boca con la palma de la mano y caen nuevas lagrimas , siento que el corazón se me encoje en el pecho y me punza, un dolor profundo y desagradable , Toris toma algo de aire en medio de un leve quejido y continua – te quedas viéndome y tu silueta tendida en el suelo blanco desaparece en la distancia y te llamo pidiéndote que no me dejes que me lleven ..

-To.. Toris-lo abracé , hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y lloró un poco más , yo también lloré , vaya ayuda , cuando alguien llora lo que busca es consuelo , no que lloren con el también , no fui de mucha ayuda en ese entonces ni ahora tampoco .

Lloramos abrazados entre las sábanas en silencio un largo rato se escucha la ventisca de nieve golpear contras las ventanas.

-lo siento …- fue lo último que le dije entre lagrimas

Me besó los labios , un beso salado . Después nos quedamos dormidos .


	5. sin titulo 5

**Konichiwua! Hoy les traigo otro LietPol espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol Narración en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Lituania.

**Nota**:. Posible quinta y última parte de "Sin titulo 1, continuación de sin titulo 4 " . Pueden ser leídas en conjunto como continuación o por separado como historias independientes.

Nombre humanos : Lituania: Toris ; Polonia: Feliks

**Sin titulo 5 **

Mis días en casa de Polonia eran más o menos así.

En las mañana por lo general siempre era yo quien se despertaba primero , dejaba a Po dormir un poco mas y me duchaba, hacia la limpieza general de la casa, limpiar, sacudir y barrer el patio , luego preparaba el desayuno y llamaba a Polonia , desayunábamos siempre juntos mientras escuchábamos las noticias en la radio .

Luego lavamos los platos del desayuno e íbamos a alimentar a los ponis (Othelo y Macbeth .. no me pregunten de dónde sacó Feliks semejantes nombres) luego de cepillarlos y alimentarlos era el turno de las cabras, Clarise y Megan, las ordeñábamos para llevar la leche a vender al mercado . Ensillábamos a los ponis a la carreta de madera y cargábamos las cubetas con leche

Después de vender la leche , almorzábamos algo en el pueblo y si era fin de semana íbamos al muelle a alquilar un bote para ir de pesca, luego vendíamos el pescado y siempre guardábamos alguno para nosotros para comerlos asados en la playa.

Regresábamos a casa tarde en la noche después de hacer algunas compras , alimentos y alguna cosa que se le antojaba a Polonia quien siempre lograba convencerme de compararle algún gustito o antojo , ya saben cómo le gustan las golosinas o alguna ropa.

Preparamos café o chocolate caliente y nos quedábamos leyendo o conversando hasta tarde o escuchando música. Luego Polonia se ponía su pijama y se recostaba a mi lado en la cama , mientras yo leía algo en voz alta y acariciaba sus cabellos hasta que se quedaba dormido , Feliks siempre se dormía primero, y yo me quedaba leyendo con la luz de la lámpara de noche y cuando ya el sueño me vencía , apagaba la luz y me refugiaba entre las sábanas y me abrazaba al cuerpo tibio de Polonia para aquedarme profundamente dormido .

Así eran más o menso mis días con Polonia , no siempre hacíamos las miasmas cosas , a veces teníamos visitas. Venia Italia Veneciano a visitar a Po o América-san a verme a mí o mis hermanos Estonia y Latvia, Po siempre era tímido con las visitas pero una vez tomaba confianza no paraba de platicar . Otra veces nos tomábamos el día libre y en vez de irnos a vender hacíamos un picnic en las grama o salíamos a pasear en los ponis en el bosquecillo cercano. Algunas veces salimos de las fronteras , nos fuimos a la playa o en tren a Po le encanta ver por la ventaba cuando va en tren ,en fin que mi vida con Polonia era simplemente maravillosa y perfecta aunque hubiera que trabajar duro era un esfuerzo alegre y satisfactorio porque estamos juntos otra vez .

/

Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado


End file.
